Regalia on crack
by YayaSamuko
Summary: This is why you should never write during summer after doing a crazy Marathon under the burning sun! Also, yay; there is finally a category for Regalia!


It was a normal spring day like any. Yui was busy writing another apology report for sleeping in class and tricking Ingrid in eating a frog leg. She however was just busy giggling like an idiot while remembering the silver-haired princess' reaction and the advisor of the royal family had to smash her with a rolled-up newspaper so that she could focus.

"Ouch!"

"Yui! Jeez! Please take your role seriously!"

The blonde pouted at these words and returned back into her book. "No fun!"

Meanwhile, at the other side of the castle, the older princess, a real chibi girl, Rena was busy hiding behind a bush, peeking at Sara and Tia who were bathing inside the royal bathroom. She started to giggle like a madwoman before passing out of nosebleed, giving a thumb up at Lux Ex Machina. "I'm so glad I was alive to see that."

[-x-x-x-]

With Sara and Tia now eating to their heart's content, Yui done with her reports, Rena who was back from the other world and Ingrid still very angry, their little group has decided to gather at Ritsu's place. The white-haired woman has decided to take the blonde princess in a German bridge and smashed her on the ground as soon as they got there.

"Revenge time!"

"Ouch!"

With Yui on the ground, her older sister has started to get nosebleed. After all, the blonde princess was wearing a skirt and it just so happened Rena was able to see the 'curtains'. Another nosebleed and she passed out from blood loss. However, before giving her last breath, she turned a thumb to the sky. "I can rest in peace now! Lux Ex Machina... Please take good care of my collection of DVD."

An anime drop fell atop Key's head and she let go of a sigh before taking a seat. Ingrid too was done rapping Yui and took seat beside her beloved one, taking her in a hug. "Oh! Xenia; my beloved little sister~"

"You got the wrong anime, Ingrid!" The shorter girl stated.

Ritsu just sighed before taking a shovel and dragged Yui and Rena's bodies in her room.

[-x-x-x-]

Johann was busy playing Super Mario bros when his mobile phone rang. He was in a very dark room with only the screen as a source of light. Pausing the game, the young boy grabbed his phone and heard Abel's voice.

"Your Mother is here!"

"What the hell are you saying? I never had a mother!" He said before throwing the phone against the wall and resumed his game.

The door to the room however was aggressively opened as Lux Ex Machina got inside, anger written all over her face and was holding a plate full of broccoli in one hand. Johann felt like fleeing right away and smashed a wall before flying in the cyberspace.

[-x-x-x-]

"I can't stand this anymore!" Ingrid yelled as she was watching the words Game and Over on the screen of her android phone. "Why is it I can't beat Fire Emblem Thracia 776? I mean I've managed to beat Hector's Hard Mode without losing a single unit so why?"

Yui jumped on Ingrid's bed and hugged her from behind, patting her head as if she was some pet. "Maybe because you forgot to give weapons to your units." She coed in the older girl's ear, earning her a punch in the gut.

"What are you doing here, Yui?"

The blonde just smiled as she took off her coat and made herself comfortable on the bed. "Since Kei-chan is busy teaching Rena how to play with Lego, I thought I could spend some time here either talking or doing more act." She added a wink.

Ingrid let go of a sigh. "Why are you so gay?"

[-x-x-x-]

The fact of not knowing how to play Lego was just a stupid excuse in fact. It just allowed the moe princess to peek at Kei's underwear each time she would try to pick another piece.

"Rena?"

Said ravenette was almost dying from nosebleed as she joined her hands and started to pray now that a castle made of Lego was in front of them. "God bless lesbians!"

"The fuck?"

[-x-x-x-]

Sara and Tia were busy eating chocolate and vanilla when the petite girl suddenly stopped and turned to the other one. "Say, Sara."

"?" The taller girl paused and looked at Tia, motioning her to continue.

"That was a while since I was asking myself but why are we always eating this much?"

"So, you want to know?"

The response came as nod.

"That's because we want to forget something. And that something is the fact that we have already been hungry in the past."

Tia's mouth formed a 'o' for a couple of second before returning into eating her spaghetti. "Food is life!"

[-x-x-x-]

"Niko Niko Nii. Please don't kill me!" Johann screamed as he was attached at a poll and Lux Ex Machina was in front of him. Abel was forcing his mouth open and his 'Mom' was forcing broccoli inside his mouth.

At the other side of the galaxy, Yui and Ingrid were laughing their asses off when Hitler was eating popcorn with Stalin and Megurine Luka.

 _The end!_

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: This is why you should never write when it's 34 degree Celcius outside. Please never have a Marathon during the summer without bringing a bottle of water or two.**

 **Also, I own nothing and bla blah. OOC warning!**


End file.
